White Cherry Blossoms
by Siren of the sea
Summary: Sakura left Konoha to become stronger, but along the way she met someone she thought she would never see again, to add to the tension she finds out from an old woman claiming to be her grandma,and telling her that has her own kekki genkai. HakuxSaku
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back

**_Tittle: White Cherry Blossoms  
Parring: Haku x Sakura  
Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in naruto. _**

**_This story was first started out as kisshi-chans, and she put it up for adoption,  
having fallen in love with the first part writen, I had adopted it.  
Please do not flame me and say that I have stolen the idea, it is alright with her, that  
I adopted the story._**

* * *

Sakura walked through the woods. The only thing she knew was that she was in Wave somewhere. Her feet where killing her and her legs started to cramp up. She left Konoha little over a month ago, It wasn't because she was left alone, it wasn't that Sasuke returned, and it was defantly not because Ino started to go out with him. 

She could still remember the first time he came home, and how she first found out that he was going out with Ino.

_The rossette haired girl walked across the bridge. She was so happy today, Sauske was back. _

_She looked down in her arms and a wider smiled crossed her face as she saw the small bouqet of flowers in her arms. She knew that he wouldn't really care. But she felt that it would be a nice welcome home present._

_She walked further down till she could see where he was suposed to be traning. it felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest._

_Sakura stoped as she saw Sasuke sitting on the ground, she took a deep breath and walked forwards. when she was about ten feet away she saw Ino come running up to him._

_She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, he wraped his arms around her and kissed her back. _

_"Sasuke-kun?" sakura said as she looked at the two. she was near tears, and she didn't know what to do next._

_They stoped and looked at her, sauske's face didn't tell her anything, but ino's on the other hand, She was smirking, and sakura could tell that she was thinking about how she lost out._

_Sakura just smiled, not showing that she was near tears. No she wouldn't cry infront of them, she wasn't even sure that she could cry again. She could feel her heart smash, and then be coated by a thick layer of ice. "I just wanted to say welcome back, Sasuke." She didn't use the _'kun' _she usually used at the end of his name. "I also wish you guys are happy, and I also wish the best of luck."_

_Sakura walked away from them, she didn't look back but she just wondered down the streets till she reached her house. It all went down hill from there. She felt alone again, her parents had already died, and now, she had no one._

It was none of those things. She left because she hated it when she was judged and was always protected by her teams mates. She was always the weak one. She wanted to become stronger, so she asked the Hokagae if she could leave and go training, the female hokage reluctantly said yes and granted Sakura permission. Thats when that roumors started to go around, they all said something like 'she left becuse she was heartbroken.' or something else that was like that.

"God damn it! Where the hell am I?!" she said as she stoped and let out a heavy sigh. "All I know is that I'm in Wave." Sakura paused. "I can go and see Tazuna and his family, and mabye Haku's and Zabuza's grave." her voice became more quieter at the end of her sentance.

She started walking again till she knew that she was in the clearing of the forest she was in. She looked around and noticed something that triggered a memory, the bridge. She instantly burst in to a sprint towards the bridge. From there she sould go and see Tazuna.

She didn't know why but she didn't stop she kept running even when she was at the bridge. It took her a while to reach the end of the bridge but when she did she stoped to catch her breath and to look around, mostly to see if she could remember the way to Taznua's.

Now she was lost in the small village where she knew he lived. She decided to ask around and go a little window shoping, it would take her mind off things such as Hakus death.

It had haunted her for so long. No one should die that young. It just made Sakura think that she could die just as easily for a person she cared for most, but right now that person wasn't close to her anymore.

"Sakura-onii-san!" A yell from behind her sounded. She looked behind her and saw an older version of inari. She smiled as she saw his smiling face, he should be around twelve now.

"Inari-chan!" she yelled back as she waved her hand in the air.

"Sakura-onii-san! I missed you!" he said running up to her and throwing his arms around her waist. "Is Naruto-nii-san with you?" he said looking around eagerly.

She looked down at the little boy hugging her. "I'm sorry but no he isn't. I came all alone." She looked at the boys face sadden. "But its all right, he said to say hi to you. " She lied. She coulden't bare to see him looking so sad.

"Really! You came to see us?" he said as Sakura nodded her head. "Yay! I take you to grandpa and mommy!" he jummped up and down letting her go, he then took her by the wrist and they both went racing through the small village till they came to his house.

&&&

"Thank you for letting me stay till I'm all ready to go, Tsunami-san." Sakura said as she bowed to her.

"Oh its no problem at all!" she exclaimed with a smiled on her face" Your always welcome here!"

"Thank you once again." The pink haired girl said as she smiled and then saw the older women turn to go and cook dinner.

Sakura went out side and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and opened them to look to the sky. She should go and see there graves soon.

_'Just after I pick some flowers.'_ She thought the her self as she started to walk away from the house to where she saw a field full of wild flowers, perfect for the picking.

She had two arms full of flowers and then made her way to the graves. When she reached them she looked at the first one. Zabuza's. Sakura knelt down next to it and she noticed that someone had already visited it. A single white rose on the grave, she let out a tiny smile and placed half of the flowers beside it, being carful not to take away the attention of the white rose.

She stood up again and said a prayer. She turned to the grave next to it and her smile faded. Haku's. There was no flowers, or anything. She didn't understand, why would some one give Zabuza's grave a flower and not Haku's? It didn't make any sence in her mind. so she knelt down once again and laid the rest of the flowers on the grave. She stayed there for a few minuets and also said a prayer.

She stood up and turned away from the graves, she couldn't stay much longer or else she would started crying. She walked away from the trees keeping her head down, not knowing, or watching, where she was going. Before long she was lost.

"Kuso!" she mutted to her self as she bit her thumb and looked around. Just up ahead she could see a clearing. Sakura quickened her pace and then stoped dead in her tracks as she reached the clearing. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes where scanning the area. It was one of the most beautiful things she had even seen.

A feild with green lush grass as far as the eye could see. But in the middle something caught her eye. A lone blossom tree, it was one of the largest she had ever seen and it was so pale pink that it looked white.

A smile crossed her face as she continued to look at it, but a confused look crossed her face as she saw a figure under the tree. She couldn't tell if it was a boy, or a girl. but they looked to be just a tiny bit older than her.

She started to walk towards the tree.

As she got closer she ould finally tell if it was a boy or a girl, to her surprize it was a boy. He was sleeping soundly under the tree.

The boy opened his eyes as Sakura walked up to him and was about three feet away.

Sakura stoped and her heart skipped a beat. It was him. _'It has to be a ghost! It just has to be!'_ her mind screamed.

All the nitemares came flooding back to her mind, she tried to forget them, she tried to block them out, but they kept comming.

With a shaky breath she looked at him and finally said "H-how? y-your...suposed t-t-to be dead." Her hand flew to her mouth. her whole body started to tremble, just at the sight of him, not that it was bad, she was just so shocked.

He looked at her for a moment, it was like he was struck with the same thing, but he wasn't really shocked to see her, though it had been about four years since she last saw her.

"You..." he started, " where on the bridge the day I was hit by your sensei's jutsu." His voice was soft, controled, and calm. The opposite of Sakura's.

She just nodded, she was at loss for words.

"I know what your thinking, 'How am I still alive' to tell you the truth, I don't really know my self." He looked down. "May I ask you your name?"

Sakura nodded. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." her voice was now quiet.

He smiled and closed his eyes, his face now facing up wards to the sky. "Cherry blossom." He said to himself. "Beautiful name."

She smiled a bit at his complement. "Thank you."

Haku opened his eyes and looked back to her. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Sakura said not understanding.

"I almost killed a person that was most special to you, I never ment to. I had no ill will towards him. I was just something I had no choice in."

"Oh. I forgive you. " She looked down. "But he's isn't that special to me anymore." Haku tilted his head at this."You may not beleive this but, he did something to me that I don't think I can ever forget, or forgive."

Haku let out a calm breath. "I understand how you feel. I lost a special person to me as well."

"Haku-san, was it you that left the white rose on Zabuza's grave? I couldn't help but notice it."

He nodded his head. And Sakura smiled, but not one of her half smiles, this one was genuine, and it was a first since she left Konoha.

He stood up and placed his hands behind his back "Thank you Sakura-san for talking to me."

"Um Haku-san..." She looked at him now. "You wouldn't mind joining me on my small journey would you? I mean it gets very lonley, and right now, neither of us have anyone, So I was thinking that we could acompany each other."

"Sure, I would like that. And it is true, I do get lonley once in a while."

"Great!" she said about to hug him but stoped mid way. "I don't supose you know the way out of here do you?"

Haku laighed and nodded. "This way." he said as he smiled down at Sakura and they made there way out of the feild.

&&&

"Thank you for letting me stay but I must be on my way now." Sakura said bidding farewell to Tanzua, Inari and Tsunami.

"Shall we?" Haku said as he and Sakura walked out of sight, of the small family.

"Lets." she said chearfully. And they both ran off to see other countries.

* * *

Three months later the pair of them walked, well rather Haku with Sakura on his back, into a rather large village. 

"Sakura-chan" Haku said nudging her lightly to make sure she wasn't asleep.

"Hai, Haku-kun?"

"Were here." He said, Feeling her nod on his back, he turned back to the street and looked aorund. "Many of these people have hair like yours, Sakura-chan."

"Really?" She said lifting her head up to see all around her. "Your right!"

"Sakura-Sama! Sakura-Sama!" someone started saying as she and Haku walked down a street in the village, less than a second later an elderly women came up to Sakura. The pair stopped.

The old woman had long hair that was tied up in a loose bun, and they both could tell that she had vibrant pink hair like sakura, once upon a time, but was now faded. however she was much shorter than them both and she had yellow eyes that did not betray her age.

"Do I know you?" She said with a confused look on her face.

The old woman just smiled and tears started coming down the lady's face. "You have finally returned to us. Come, Come. I will explain everything." the woman said. Haku started following. He knew that Sakura felt a bit uneasy about this so he held her calfs a bit fimer to let her know that everything was alright.

&&&

"What are you saying?" A unsure Sakura said to the elderly woman sitting across the table from her.

"I know this may come as a shock to you but it is all true." her voice calm, the older women had expected this."You have a kekkei genkai, a very rare one, you are the last of your clan I'm afraid, other tham myself. Your parents, your real parents, had died last year in a fatal attack. They died protecting this village." her face was grim. "They loved you but they had to give you away for your own protection. your adoptive parents and your real parents where cousins, you see, but they didn't have your kekki genkai, like your parents. They both decided that on your eighteenth birthday your where to be told, but your parents died last year, and as I understand your uncle and aunt died just a few months ago."

Sakura nodded, and looked to the ground. her hands in fists in her lap. Haku noticed this and put a reasuring hand on her shoulder. Which made her loosen up a bit.

"This may be hard for you to take in. If you would like to learn about your kekki genkai, I myself will train you. But there is one thing you must know. If you would like to learn it in a short time, you will have to work hard and when you leave this village,which you may do at any time, I will give you scrolls that can only be activated by your blood, even if you are not finished your training." The old woman said and looked at Sakura with kindness in her eyes.

Sakura looked up to the elderly woman. "When do I start, and may I ask the name of my kekki genkai?"

"Tomorrow morring." The old woman said with a happy smile. "And it is called 'Hinsei Yousei' (nature sprite)"

Sakura smiled and looked to Haku, who also had a smile on his face.

&&&

Eight months later Sakura hugged the older woman. "Thank you for training me and teaching me all about my kekki genkai, baa-chan." Sakura said with a smile.

"Just remember to come and visit, and practice with your scrolls every other day, you don't want to whear out now do you?" she said with a loving smile.

Sakura smiled at the loving attention and nodded, "Hai. We must go now. I will miss you, baa-chan." Sakura said with one final hug.

Haku nodded and bowed to the elderly woman.

"Now you young man, be sure to keep my grandaughter out of trouble. " The old woman pulled him closer to tell him. "And make sure that you keep an eye out for her and her happyness. I mean it."

Haku nodded a chukled. "You have nothing to worry about, I swear."

"Good, now you two go off on your own little adventure to where ever!" the older lady said as she shooed the pair away, smiling. She was sure going to miss the both of them, and that was for sure.

* * *

Three months later. 

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan! when is Sakura-chan going to come back!" a blonde shinobi said.

Tsunade took a swig of her Sake and let out a sigh before answering Naruto. "I told you Naruto, it's up to her when she comes back, that is, if she comes back at all." The past nine months have been hell for Tsunade and she was about to loose her mind, Naruto couldn't, and wouldn't stop bugging her.

"NANI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs."B-but Sakura-chan said she would come back!"

"Dobe, no she didn't! She just left, with out any notice or anything." A frowning Sasuke said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Shut up, bastard! She wouldn't have left if you didn't go and break her heart by going out with that, that two face, prepy, stupid, ignorant, rude, pig faced,cheating blonde you call a girlfriend!" he yelled.

"What did you say!"Sasuke growled, shoting a deth glare at Naruto.

"You herd me!" he shot back.

"Now, now boys. No need to fight over Sakura." A calm voice came from the back of the room.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they both said in unisin, and both looked twards the door.

"Yo!" his reply cam and he put up his hand.

Tsunade chukled to her self, over the boys reaction. Boy would they be schocked.

"Baa-chan, what are you laughing about?" The blonde said giving a little pout.

"Both of you think that Sakura left, because of Sasuke?" that was then she started to laugh.

"She didn't?" Sasuke said, sounding a little dissapointed.

"No of course not! The reason why she left is because she wanted to become stronger." She shot a glare a Kakashi. "She left because she was left feeling weak, too protected, and always left behind."

All of the boys looked down at there feet, now they knew that it was mostly there fault.

"I know your a very good teacher Kakashi, but if you don't start paying attention to ALL of your students, your going to be retired, and you may never teach again. Naruto I now that you have helped Sakura in the past but stop thinking that your the best and the strongest! Just because you have the kyuubi inside of you does not mean your un-stopable.

And you Uchiha! Are the worst of the bunch, you always ignored her, always rejected her, never seen her for trying to bring you out of the darkness, but you just didn't want to see it and only felt about killing that one person. I know that he killed your whole clan and I know what your going through, but you need to get over it, or else you will be all alone for the rest of your life and live as an old man with out any way to rebuild your clan." she stoped there she had so many reason to screech, and preech to them but they would never get it throught there thick heads if someone didn't tell them.

The blonde Hokage folded her hands together and placed her head on them. "I know the truth hurts, but you all needed to hear it. I said the same thing to Sakura about how she always thought that she was the weakest, but if you ask me she has great potential. much more than you Uchiha."

The boy glared at her, but she shrugged it off. "Now that you know the truth, will you all get out of my office! I have work to do and I don't need anyone bugging me."

At that instant they all started for the door, when the door was closed she sighed and turned to the window. _'Sakura where are you?' _

* * *

Sakura sneezed as she walked a bit further in to the forest, with Haku by her side. 

"You alright? your not catching a cold are you?" he asked a bit with concern, but not enough so she would notice.

"No, I'm not. I just think someone was thinking about me. Thats all." she said as she looked to Haku and smiled.

"Well thats good to know."

Sakura nodded her head and they both continued on there way.

They where just comming out of Suna. Haku didn't really like it all that much but since Sakura wanted to see the sand siblings, he thought he may as well tag along.

Sakura didn't really get to see Garra, but she was fine with that. She said hi to Temari and was given a tiny fan that was just a bit small than the common ones but was just a bit larger than the palm of her hand, she also taught her a move that comes in handy for surprize attacks.

Kankauru just gave her a small wooden pupet and told her to try puppeting, he also told her that the puppet had some hidden weapons but she had to find out where they where on her own. 'Such a Kankaru thing to do' Sakura though to her self as they once again bid there farwells and left.

So here they where once again, wondering around, not knowing where they're going.

&&&

"Hey Sakura-chan, how about we make camp, and rest a bit?"

"That sounds like a great idea." she said as she nodded and they soon started to make camp. when they where done thay both sat around a warm blazing fire.

"Sakura-chan, in these months, we have been all around visiting countries, people, traning and learning new techneics. but I always wondered. Do you ever want to just go and live in a village with out traveling?" He said looking into the flames of the fire, watching there dance.

"What do you mean Haku-kun?"

"What I mean is have you ever felt that it's time to just stop traveling around so much and just settle down and live in a calm, village?"

"oh." Sakura nodded. "Yeah I have, but the thing is, I lived my whole life in a village, and got nothing in return besides people thinkning that I was always the weak one. I don't know if I could go back to that.

"But you have grown strong and you are no longer weak, you never where." he said reasuringly.

Sakura looked at Haku then the fire. Did she really want to stay in one place? she had to admit it she did miss going home and just lie down in her own bed, to be in her own room, with her own things and have a steady friendship with people. "Your right, I have grown strong." She pulled her knees to her chest and reasted her head on them. "I also think that I do want to live in a village agian. Mabye I could go back to Konoha."

Haku nodded, ever since he was little he never really stayed in one place, even when Zabuza died, he travled to get his mind off of it. "It would be a nice change for me."

"I think I will go back to Konoha. will you go back to Wave?"

Haku finally looked up to Sakura. "I was wondering if I could come back with you?"

Sakura smiled "That would be great!"

"Glad you think so." He said with a smile "Mabye we should get some rest now."

Sakura nodded and they layed down on the bed rolls they had put out. Sakura was soon fast asleep, but Haku wasn't. he could get to sleep, he didn't know why but he just couldn't. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up to the stars in the sky. _'will they like me?' _He thought to him self. He looked to his side and saw Sakura sleeping. _'of course they will, She'll make sure of it.'_ Haku closed his eyes and soon drifted off in to sleep.

&&&

"I can't beleive that in one year, I learned that I have a kekki genkai, that you where alive, and had been to so many different villages. It almost seems as though we didn't spend enough time looking around, and rushed to see everything." she said as she and Haku walked through a too familar forest.

"Hai, it does seem that way, but we have gotten to see your home country and you do have a hitai-ate, to show for it."

Sakura's hand reached up to her neck and she felt that hitai-ate around it, she still had her Konoha one, which was still on her head. but now she wore her grass protecter around her neck, much like Hinata. "Your right, lets hurry brfore I turn around and forget about returning to Konoha."

Haku nodded as they continued onward. With in half an hour they reached the gates of Konoha.

"Well were here."sakura said as she stoped at the gates. It had been a full year and then some, since she was last this close to Konoha. She took in a deep breath and looked at the gates still not sure what to do.

"It's going to be all right." Haku said as he took his hand in hers."I promise."

"Your right." Sakura looked at him and smiled. they walked up to the gates, and where stopped by the guards.

"Papers please." said one guard with spikey hair and a peice of cloth comming across the bridge of his nose. Sakura knew him, and she also knew his partner.

"Hai, Kotetsu-san."

The ninja looked up from the papers and a sly grin crossed his face. "Well if it isn't Sakura-hime. Hey Izumo Its Sakura." He said kicking his partners chair and jerking him out of a sound sleep.

"What was that for?" he grumbled as he looked to Kotetsu, then to where he was looking. "Oh Sakura-hime, glad to see your pack in Konoha! Hokage will be glad to know your back! will you stay this time?" he said jokingly.

"Hai, this time I'm back for good, I hope."

"Well your papers are all good, now your friends next." Kotetsu said handing passport back.

"Well you see he doesn't..."

"Here you go." Haku said as he handed them over. and cutting Sakura off.

"Ok your all clear, both of you may go." Izumo said waving goodbye to them as they walked away from the little hut and into the streets.

"So where to know?" Haku said.

"Well I wanted to go to the hokage tower first and tell her that I'm back in Konoha and will be staying" Sakura paused."but putting that aside, when did you get a passport?"

"In Suna, temari was kind enough to make one for me."

"Ahhh." was all she said till they reached the Hokage tower.

&&&

"Hello Tsunade-sensei." sakura said as she and Haku walked through the door to her office.

Sudden'y Tsunade spun her chair around so fast it would have one first place in a hot rod race. "Sakura!"

She gasped at the sight of Sakura. Her once shoulder length hair was now down to her lower back, she had a small green leaf with vines wraping around the sides of her forehead, some would say that it looked like a crown placed on her head.

"Sakura..." she stared to say before the door burst open and a blonde shinobi came through the door.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! when is Sakura..." he stoped at the scene he was seeing.

"Naruto you know you shouldn't burst through the door like that unless you knock." Kakashi said as he walked through the door soon after. "Well this is a pleasant surprize." he smiled beneath his mask at Sakura.

"Dope." muttered a cirten Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and sprang for her, but was stoped by Haku.

Over the year they had gotten closer, though they would never admit it, he seemed to protect her. He helped her fight off fanboys, and she helped him fend off fangirls. Yes they both had fans. but anyways they both looked out for each other and over the year, without them knowing, they had become each others special person.

Kakashi, Sasuke, but most of all Naruto stoped at the sight of Haku.

"What is he doing here!" Sasuke growled while reaching for a kunnai.

Kakashi reached for his forehead protector and Naruto just looked at him not knowing what to do.

"No! don't hurt him!" Sakura cried as she steped infront of Haku and stoped Kakashi cold in his tracks, same with Sasuke. Naruto just looked at her.

"What do you mean Sakura!" Sasuke said looking at her with a glare, she knew that if looks could kill shand Haku would be in a pool of blood on the floor right now.

"He isn't bad! trust me, I met him a year ago, a month after I left the village. If he was bad I wouldn't be here right now, you all know that"

"Didn't Kakashi kill you on the bridge?" sasuke remarked coldly, then looked at both of there hands and then crossed his arms.

"Sakura what do the mean?" Tsunade said bringing everone out of a trance like reunion.

Sakura let out a breath and started the story, It took little over an hour and by the time she was done.

Tsunade nodded. "since you have earned the trust of my only pupil and she if fond of you, you may stay with her in this village."

Sakura flashed a smile at Haku, who smiled back.

"Ah so thats what happened." Kakashi said as he tilted his head to the side and nodded his head in understanding.Naruto did the same, but sasuke just snorted and stalked out of the room. mumbling something about girls being too weak and always trusting everyone.

"Whats his problem?" Sakura asked, Naruto just snickered to himself and Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Now what's with the leaf on your forehead?" she asked. "And the Grass hitai-ate."

"Well this leaf is a symbol of my own kekki genkai, I found out that I had one a little over eight months ago, I haven't fully mastered it yet but I will soon, and the hitai-ate, was given to me since I was born there. the only reason why I was given away is because my clan is very rare and in that time where in so much trouble, so they had given me to my aunt and uncle to watch over me. My parents died two years ago, but my baa-chan, my real mothers mother, taught me who to control my kekki genkai, and had also given me scrolls to help me master it.

"You will have to give me the whole story some time, it sounds very long story."

"Oh it is."

"As I was saying earler, you are granted permission, and may become a citizen of Konoha, but you also must bare one of the protecters, to let people know you are a ninja of Konoha, you may take tests to find out your rank amung us also. That is allI have to say.

Sakura smiled and hugged Haku, which caught him off guard, he wasn't expecting a hug from Sakura, but he liked it so he hugged her back.

"Hey, hey, hey, get your hands off Sakura-chan!" Naruto whinned

"Naruto, hes allowed to touch me."

"But..."

"No. Naruto I trust him with my life, he's allowed to touch me anywhere." Sakura blurted out. After realizing what she had just said, she blushed and quickly let go. Sakura moved her hands in front of her. "I didn't mean it like that!" she shouted.

Everyone's eyes were widened. Kakashi chuckled at Sakura's blush.

Sakura looked at Haku from the corner of her eye and noticed he too, was blushing, but only the faintest, that even the most trained ninja could have missed, but she didn't.

Tsunade smirked and winked at Kakashi.

Naruto took this moment and laughed. "Alright Sakura-chan doesn't like Sasuke anymore!" he punched his fist up in the air out of joy."Lets go out for Ramen Kakashi-sensei. "And the rest of team seven left out the soor leaving Sakura, Haku, and Tsunade alone.

Sakura just nervously laughed at him, she wouldn't correct him. She still felt something for Sasuke but she knew that it would never be, so she just ignored it.

"I'll be seeing the both of you later. I need to do some work."

"Alright, Nice seeing you again Sensei."the pink haired kounochi said as she and Haku waked out the door.

&&&

"Yeah I mean she was all over him!" said a shaded figure, who was talking to another person.

"I thought that Kakashi killed the damn guy." The other figure said.

"Yeah me too. Now I just have to make sure that he's killed. For good!" the first man said as he took a drink of his tea.

"Thats fine, but I'm not going to have his blood on my hands. Your on your own, Uchiha."

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it. **

**and please do not flame me, I again repeat, that I adopted this story from Kisshi-chan, and yes it was alright with her. **

**But to those who have read the original story, I hope you do not mind that I have changed a few things, but do not fear , it will stay along the same lines. **

**Till next time **

**x-X Siren of the sea X-x**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is it?

_**Tittle: White Cherry Blossoms  
Parring: Haku x Sakura  
Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in naruto. **_

_**This story was first started out as kisshi-chans, and she put it up for adoption,  
having fallen in love with the first part writen, I had adopted it.  
Please do not flame me and say that I have stolen the idea, it is alright with her, that  
I adopted the story.**_

* * *

Sakura and Haku walked through the door of Sakura's house.  
"It's a little dusty. But I hope you don't mind." She said as she walked in and looked around her old and dusty apartment. 

"No, not at all. after all you haven't been home for a little over a year."

"Your right." Sakura said as she walked up stairs. "Your room will be across the hall from mine, and there's a bathroom next to it. If you have any questions about anything feel free to shoot, I'll just be in the shower, it'll only take a few minutes."

Haku nodded and followed Sakura up the stairs and walked in to his new room. He could tell that is was used as a guest room before. Other than the layer of dust that was on everything, it was a warm and calm room. There was a queen sized bed in the corner of the room. The headboard was red mahogany, it had a deep red coverlet on top with gold trim on the edges, and in the center it had different kinds of flowers all over. Next to it was a small night stand that was also red mahogany. On the other side of the room there was a large closet, with sliding doors. On the floor was a blood red, gold , and black round floor mat.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, and a small cloud of dust moved as he sat down. Haku coughed and covered his mouth, maybe it wasn't such a good Idea to sit on the dusty bed. He got up again and walked out of the room. He would have to clean that up later.

"Hey, Sakura." Haku said walking towards the bathroom door.

"Hn? What is it?" She asked, the sound of the running shower drowned out most of the words.

Haku not hearing correctly, thought that she had said 'Come in.' So he reached for the door knob and turned it.

Sakura rinsed out the remainder of the lilac conditioner. She turned off the shower and pulled open the shower curtains. She ran her hands through her hair to ring out most of the water that was left in her long pink locks. When she was done she she took a step out, on to the dry mat on the floor.

Haku opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

Sakura looked at him suddenly.

Both of them had there mouths open, Sakura because she was a bit shocked at him opening the door, and Haku shocked by the sight he was seeing.

Sakura then took in what just happened and was the first to react. She let out a ear piercing scream and reached for the first thing that she was able to pick up and hurl at her sudden 'intruder'. too bad for Haku that 'thing' was a shapoo rack that still help the shampoo and conditioner.

A slight blush crossed Haku's face. He still didn't know what he was seeing. The next thing he knew was that he was face first on the ground with and shampoo rack imprint across his face.

Sakura soon riped off a towel from the wall and wrapped it around her small frame. She then dashed out the door in to her room.

About twenty minuets later Sakura emerged from her room. She was wearing a short black skirt that ran down till mid thigh. Underneath she wore black leggings that cut off an inch above her knee. Her top was red that matched perfectly with her hair, it had long sleeves that reached down past her wrists, her left sleeve was cut off, and on her right sleeve, on her shoulder, was a simple cut out design of a cherry blossom. She still wore her grass headband around her neck, and her hair was now kept in a braid that rested over her shoulder. She no longer wore her Konoha headband on her head like she used, but she had used it to tie the end of her braid, it may be smaller than the regular headband but it still showed the Konoha symbol clearly, And just for decoration, she had a few bracelets litter her wrists.

Sakura still had a slight blush cover her cheeks. She brushed her bangs to the side and looked down the hall to see that Haku was still on the ground. "I think I hit him a bit too hard..." she walked to where he was laying.

'W-why that dirty bastard!'

There was Haku, lying on the floor. His face was red and he had a tiny trail of blood coming from his nose.

"Well! I'll see you down stairs then!" She practically yelled in his ear, then she stormed down the stairs.

&&&

Haku walked down the stairs just a bit after Sakura. "Um Sakura-chan?"He said looking around the kitchen. "I didn't mean to look in on you in the bathroom. I thought that you said you where done and I could come in."

"Oh I'm so sure!" Sakura said coming out from the living room. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was!" Her voice was starting to raise.

'Oh you have no idea.' Haku thought to himself. He looked at sakura and his mind started to wonder. "Any way..." He said turning around. "Ino called and she wants to do something with us, same with some other people." Haku said making something up. His mind was starting to wander and if he didn't do something he would have another nose bleed soon.

"Fine we may as well go." Sakura said cutting him some slack, she knew that Ino didn't call, ever since she started to go out with Sasuke she never did.

Haku nodded his head and started for the door.

&&&

The pair of them walked down the street in silence. It would take a while before they started talking again, give or take two days. or maybe not...

"Hey Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura let out a sigh "Its alright, I forgive you."

Sakura stopped in front of a tea house and smiled. There she could here the conversation of the whole rookie nine.

Sakura smiled and pulled Haku along in the tea house.

"Oh hey Forehead girl!" Ino said first, She was hanging on Sasuke like her life depended on it.

"Hey." She said smiling at Ino, But Ignoring Sasuke like he wasn't ever there.

"Forehead girl?" Haku said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed at him

"Oh my god! I love both of your guys outfits! where did you get them."

"I got mine from grass."Sakura said turning her attention back to Ino.

"What about you?" Ino looked at Haku. He was wearing Sleeveless grey shirt, and loose black pants. He still had The black choker around his neck and his hair was left down.

"Mind if we sit down?"

"I got mine from Water."

"Go ahead Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out. A huge grin on his face.

Both of them sat down and Ino continued to talk.

"So Who's your hunky boyfriend?" Ino asked as she checked out Haku. then giggled.

"This is Haku, he's my friend." Sakura said.

"I'm Ino, nice to meet you Haku." She winked at him. Haku just ignored her and she huffed and went back to annoying Sasuke.

"Haku, this is Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji, Ten-ten. oh and that's Sasuke." She said saying Sasuke's name with out the 'kun' which made him shift in his seat, but no one noticed.

Haku nodded at the others and also ignored Sasuke, even though Haku wasn't the one to judge on appearance, He didn't like him. and he could also tell that Sasuke was going to be trouble in the near future.

"S-so Haku-san, w-were are you staying right now?" Hinata said a nervous blush on her face.

"Well right now I'm staying with Sakura."

"Oh! Scandalous!" Ino squeezed out loud.

"Jeez Ino, Your so quick to jump to conclusions." Ten-ten sighed

"Well you would too! I mean forehead has a hot guy living with her!" Ino once again squealed.

"Yeah right, I don't think that Sasuke Wants to hear you talk about another guy being hot." Ten-ten looked to Sasuke, who looked like he should care less.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun did I hurt your feelings?" The blonde cooed as she moved on to his lap.

"No."He mearly growled and shoved her off then stormed off.

"Wow. Whats up his ass?" I asked Haku, who just shrugged and smirk and the departing Uchiha. _'That's strange, he was like that in Tsunade-sama's office today too.'_

"Iunno, he could just have his period." Haku chuckled

"Well I'm going to go and sit with the other guys, since Naruto asked me already."

"Sure." Sakura said as she nodded.

"So, do you think that Haku likes it here in Konoha?" Hinata asked after Haku was out of ear shot..

"I think its going well, he seems to be happy."Sakura said As she watched haku laugh at one of the guys jokes, then come back over to where Sakura was sitting." Haku Hinata just asked how you like it here so far."

He smiled as he put an arm around Sakura's shoulders "I'm having fun." Sakura blushed a bit.

"Well thats always good" Ten-ten chirped

"Yeah and its also nice here."

"Here Haku Have my chair I'll go and get another one." Sakura said as she stood up and let Haku take the seat.

"Thats alright, you don't need to." Haku said as he pulled her down and she was soon sitting on his lap, and leaning against his his chest. Which made Sakura blush even more.

"H-Haku!" Sakura gasped as she then looked over the table to find the girls giggiling and wispering to each other.

"Hai Sakura-chan?" He said in a calm voice

"N-nothing." she said with a sigh

Soon after Haku had started to act like he was one of the gang, it surprized Sakura at first thet her friends had accepted him with open arms, Excluding Sasuke.

"Looks like we better get going. I still have to show Haku around some more."Sakura said

"Aw. Alright forehead girl." Ino said.

"Nice meeting you all."Haku said as Sakura pulled him out of the teashop and down the street.

"Whats the matter Sakura-chan?" Haku said after a few moments of silence.

"Whats the matter!? The matter is what you pulled in the tea shop."She said stopping to look at him "what came over you! you never did that before, adn why did you suddenly do that just now?"

"Oh. the lap thing? I just thought that it was too much hassle to get a new chair, and I didn't mind if you sat on my lap. To tell you the truth it was comfy." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"That was just to get me back for earlier today!" she nearly screeched.

"You guessed it, and it worked too."

"You bastard!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Now what about the rest of the village?" Haku said continuing to walk.

Sakura looked at him, he still hadn't changed since the day she met him. He was still sly as ever and still as charming, which annoyed Sakura to hell and back.

"Hey wait you don't know where you are with out me!" she said as she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

&&&

Haku lended over to catch his breath, he never ran that hard in his life before."Who would have thought that I'd have fangirls in this village also?" haku said in between breaths.

"Just shut up." Sakura hissed as she looked out from an allyway.

"Same goes for you." he said as she looked over her head, since he was taller."Looks like its all clear." Haku said as she steped out from the allyway and then pulled Sakura out from it.

"Lets just go home before they find us."

"Agreed." Sakura said as she let out a sigh. and they started walking, cautiously, down the street.

Sakura and Haku once again walked through the doors and into her house.

"Hey Sakura I'm just going to jump in the shower, I'll be done in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure I'll get dinner ready then."She said and they both whent there different ways, one upstairs and the other to the kitchen.

Sakura walked in to the kitchen and started to pull out things. "I guess it will be spagetti tonight." She said as she pulled out the ingredients. She soon got to cooking.

"Shit!" Sakura said as she spilt some of the tomato sauce on her shirt. "Now I have to change it." Sakura looked at the noodles they would be done in about ten minutes so she had enough time to run upstairs and change her shirt.

So she ran up the stairs and quickly changed, when she was done she walked out the door and looked down the hall. "Looks like Haku's still in the..." She trailed off as she saw the door open. Haku walked out with a towel around his waist and one around his neck.

Sakura looked at him. She never really saw him with out his shirt off before so this was kind of a first for her. Her mouth was slightly open and she couldn't beleve her eyes. He was so well toned and his muscles where well definded. She blushed a bit and in return he did as well.

Breaking the silence Haku looked at her. "Sakura?"

"The food!" She said as she came back to reality and then dashed down the stairs.

"Didn't this happen before?" Haku said as he walked in to his room, to get redy for the dinner.

"Damn, that was close." She said as she drained the noodles. 'It was almost a repeat of this morning.'

"Haku. Dinner's done." She said up the stairs.

"Comming." He said as less than a second later he walked down the stairs and took his seat at the table. He took a plate and filled it up with noodles then added the sauce after.

The both of them ate in silence, this was getting a bit akward for both of them, and they both knew it.

_'Should I tell her? No, she wouldn't care, she doesn't care for you in the same way as you do for her.'_ Hakus mind said.

_'OK this is getting a bit weird. This is a guy I liked for almost a year now and all I can think about is myself. If I tell him he'll just go back to wave. I'll just have to wait for the right time! But when will that be? Ten minutes, ten years?'_ Sakura's mind seemed to be doing the same thing.

Sakura looked up as she finished her dinner. "Well I'm going to go to bed now. "She stood up and picked up her plate then walked in to the kitchen, Haku followed doing the same.

"Yeah me too, I have to clean the room tomorrow its full of dust." He said putting the plate in the sink.

'This is it! Tell him that he can stay in your room for the night! He'll say yes, you know he would.'

"Well you don't have to sleep down here tonoght, you can sleep in my room, with me." Sakura paused "On the floor that is, there isn't enough romo on the bed for the both of us."

"Sure that sounds alright, I'm just lucky that you don't snore." Haku chukkled to himself.

Sakura just ignored the remark and trudged up the stairs. "I'm getting changed so don't come in till I come out!"

"Fine, I wasn't planing on doing so anyways." he said after her.

* * *

"Do you believe this? did you see how he was all over her!" 

"Don't tell me your jealous Uchiha."

"Shut up, I'm just saying they should keep it in doors."

"Much like how you and Ino 'keep it in doors'?"

The Uchiha had no comment.

"Wow that's a first, I shut up the famous Uchiha."

"I said Shut up Kabuto!"

"My my, you temper seems to have gotten worse." Kabuto said with a smirk on his face. "Remember your debt to me, I helped you kill him, and got rid of that seal, Sasuke. Time for you to fill your end of the deal."

"Hai, and I found the perfect test subject." Sasuke smiled. Yes, he did find the perfect test subject, no to go and get him.

"I hope there promising." The ninja said and jumped off.

"Oh they are, I guarantee it."

* * *

**One week later**

"Hey Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan are you up?" Haku said whispering in her ear.

"Hmmmm." She said swatting her ear, due to Hakus breath.

"Sakura-chan." He said in a honey sweet voice.

"What?" Sakura said impatiently.

"Sakura-chan." He said again.

"What!" she said and turned oer to see him but instead she fell off the bed and went crashing to the floor.

Haku laughed as she fell to the ground.

"What time is it?" Sakura said getting up and looking at the clock. "Seven!!" I could have slept in for another two hours! Haku why did you wake me up!" The rosette haired woman turned to him, glaring.

"Ha ha well Ino called. and she wanted to hang out with you today, I said that's alright with me, and Naruto had asked me to go and hang with him."

Sakura let out a sigh, she would have to sleep in another day."Fine." Sakura said.

"Alright I'll be going now, meet you later." Haku said and was out the door.

&&&

Sakura ran down the streets of Konoha, she took longer to get dressed since everything of hers was either in scrolls or scattered all over her floor. Sakura waved at people she knew as she ran past them. Some or more like most of the people Sakura waved at just looked at her like she was from a different planet. She didn't expect any different from them, after all she did wear strange clothing now and she also had strange markings on her forehead, but that didn't bother her, not in the least.

Sakura looked around once more and noticed that she ran right by Ino's. So she ran back and knocked on the door.

"There you are forehead, what took you so long?" Ino scowled.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Typical forehead, now come on, Tenten and Hinata are already inside." Ino said, ushering me into her living room.

"Sakura!" yelled Tenten.

"Sakura." Hinata nodded.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted.

"Whats going on?" she asked as she looked at the girls.

They put on innocent faces before shrugging.

"Well I guess I should go if there's no reason for me to be here."

"No! Don't leave!" Ino said quickly.

"Fine, but you better not be up to something." Sakura said looking at her and crossing her arms. Then took a seat next to Hinata.

"So...we never did learn why you wear Grass's hitai-ate and why there's a leaf on your huge forehead." Ino snorted.

"Well that's kinda a long story, But it tell you the short version. I have my own kekki genkai, from grass, since I was born there. The leaf is there because I have control over my abilities. I wear the hitai-ate because like I said, I was born in Grass." Sakura said as she looked around the room.

"Wow so your like...Sasuke in a way?" Tenten said in confusion.

"I guess, I mean his parents are dead, and both sets of my parents are dead but then again, I'm the last of my clan, Sasuke still has Itachi to deal with before he can be considered the last of his clan." Sakura spoke in a soft voice. "And we both have a kekkei genkai, and we were both alone. Now I have Haku and he has Naruto as a best friend. Not to mention I have you guys." She said looking sheepishly around.

"Well you know you could show us a demonstration of your kekki genkai." Ino said.

"Yeah! Show us something!!" Tenten said looking excited.

"Why don't we all go to the training fields?" Hinata suggested.

"Okay, let's change!" Ino said while running to her room. They all agreed to meet up at field one after changing. Sakura ran home and threw on one of Haku's grey shirts and slipped on a pair of her tight shorts. She ran to the fields only to run into the boys heading there too.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips.

"Well they wanted to train so I tagged along."

"Oh alright, Just stay off field one. Don't want any of you boys getting hurt." Sakura said as she winked and smiled.

"Che, as if." Sasuke grumbled.

"Fine. We'll stay off that field, if you tell us what you girls are doing." Shikamaru said.

"I'm showing them some of my kekki genkai." Sakura said as she turned around to head to the grounds but was stopped by Naruto's voice in the background.

"Can we see Sakura-chan!"

Sakura let out a tiny sigh and nodded.

The boys and Sakura walked to where the others where.

&&&

Hinata in her black Capri's and black shirt with a section of mesh in the front, Ino in her purple top and matching skirt with her thighs and middle bandaged and Tenten in a pair of dark green Capri's and a light pink Chinese shirt.

"What are they doing here?" Ino asked with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Blame Naruto. He wanted to see too." Sakura pointed to the pouting fox boy.

"Sakura-chan said it was okay!" he said quickly, as not to get him pounded by us.

"I did, then they'll leave." Sakura glared at them, watching them nod, agreeing that they would leave once the demonstration was over.

"Okay stand back." Sakura said as she walked out in to the open. She closed her eyes, she said a few chants and slowly raised her arm over her head. Her hand was facing palm up, so that it was pointing towards the sky. Her other arm shot out in front of her, and she then opened her eyes. She spun around in a circle, with her arms still in the same place then stopped, she then raised up her hand to face the sky.

The ground started to shake and this startled more than the girls.

"Oh my go! what happening!" Ino yelled.

Sakura smiled and soon enough four huge pillars of water appeared, each on one side of Sakura.

"T-That's amazing!" hinata said.

Haku just crossed his arms and nodded with a smile."That's one of her favourite attack, that is when she has time to summon it."

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Do something else Sakura!" Tenten said.

Alright" She said as she let the water pillars go back into the ground. Sakura knelt down and did some rapid hand signs, some chants and ended it all with her palms hitting the ground. This ended up with grass, flowers, and tress of all kinds shooting up from the ground at a rapid rate.

"Wow, now that's interesting." Shikamaru said looking at the grass and everything else. "That can come in very handy for missions."

"Yeah I know." Sakura said fighting her way through the mini jungle.

"That is so cool!" Ino jumped up and down. "how did you do that!"

"Easy I pumped chakra in to the ground and with my kekki genkai, it causes this to happen." She said turning to look at her handy work.

"Yeah well now that we've seen her kekki genkai, we can get back to training." Haku said making everyone to turn to him.

They all nodded and left.

"See you later Hinata-chan! You too Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled before he was pulled off by one of the guys.

"Why don't we train each other?" Hinata said, once all of the guys had gone over to another field. She wasn't as nervous when she was around her girl friends, it's the guys and Naruto that made her stutter.

"Sure why not." I said as the other girls agreed.

Tenten helped them with our aim as Hinata showed them how to increase our speed, because out of all of all the girls, she was the fastest. Ino, who was good at seduction, taught them different ways to seduce a man to get information, and Sakura showed the girls how to control their chakra better and how to use it to create whips and to use it with kunai and shuriken.

A few hours later the girls decided to stop.

"Eww! I'm all sweaty!" Ino winned.

'Welsome to the real world princess.' Tenten thought to her self. "Yeah thats what you get when you work out non-stop for a few hours."

"Tenten I'm not in the mood for your remarks."

"Ok then, how about we all go home, Get showerd, get changed and then go out for dinner?" Sakura said trying to break up the on coming fight.

"That sound good, Sakura-san" Hinata said taking the hint.

"Alright, I'm gone." Ino said walking away, the other soon followed.

&&&

The pink haired girl walked in to her house, Haku seemed to be out still."Finally, some time to my self." Sakura said as she walked up the stairs and in to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and let the hot water fill the tub. Sakura stripped off her clothes and climbed in the hot water. "Ahh." she said as she let out a sigh of releif. this is just what she needed after a long days work out. When she was done she leaserly climbed out. Sakura walked to her room and changed then headed out the door to the ramen stand that Naruto loves so much.

"Sakura!" Ino called Sakura over as she looked around for the girls.

"Over here!" Tenten shouted when Sakura couldn't locate them. It seemed that the stand had turned into a resturant, not a big one but one that was big enough for the rookie nine plus twenty-one more, so enought for thirty people in all.

"Wow they expanded." Sakura said to her self.

She walked over to them and looked around taking in the sudden differince.

The girls talked for what seemed to be an hour, when they got there food they ate it like it was the last in the world, Sakura had an exsuse to but she didn't know about the others.

"So Sakura, how's living with Haku?" Tenten winked.

"He's nice, and he cooks!" Sakura giggled.

"Haku cooks?" Hinata asked, because her cousin Neji had tried to cook once, it resulted in having to remodel the kitchen due to all of the burn marks on the cabinets. Just the memory of walking in there when I stayed the night, made me smile.

"I guess some guys can cook! Poor Neji though, I don't think he'll ever go near a stove ever again." Ino cackled.

"Yeah. Haku's really talented in the kitchen, last night we had steak and mashed potatoes." Sakura stared off in to space, just thinking about it.

"Sounds so good." Tenten sighed.

"Hello, sakura is any one home?" Tenten said with a smile on her face.

"Huh, Oh Sorry. I just spaced out for a second." The girls laughed, Sakura just looked at them thinking 'whats so funny?'

"Well I think that its about time I head home." Sakura said looking out side to see that it got darker.

"Yeah sure, see you later then." Ino said.

"Bye girls." sakura said as she put the money she owed on the table and walked home.

Sakura walked in the door. "Home." She said as she looked around and saw Haku sitting on the couch reading a book. He must have just gotten out of the shower because her was only wearing pants and his hair was still damp.

"Welsom back, how was traning?" he said as she set the book down and watched her come around to the side of the couch.

"It was fine, it was tiring though. "She said as she colapsed on the couch, her head on Hakus lap and her feet haning over the edge. "What about you?"

"Yes, the traning session, oh and I was pleased to know that you took one of my shirts."

Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She finally said.

"If youd seen sasukes face you would know, he tried to take it out on me. It was a sight to see, even Neji backed off." Haku smirked.

"Really?" sakura said tring to hide a smilem, but that failed. Sakura sat up and rested her head against Haku's shoulder.

"Yeah, but as you know I beat him. He wont be able to use his arm for a while."

Sakura smiled again, and closed her eyes."Haku?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"What? why do you want to know?" he said looking at her shocked.

"I just do."

"Well, if you must know, " he let out a sigh. "No."

"Really?" Sakura said looking up at him. Haku just looked away.

"Drop it."

Sakura giggled, it was so cute that hw was acting like this." Hey Haku."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me." She said and she put her hand to the side of his face.

"Why do you..." he was cut off by Sakura's lips pressed against his.

Haku closed his eyes in pure instinct and ran his hand through her hair, Sakura did the same.

BAM!!

BAM!!

BAM!!

The door burst open.

both of them looked as if they where little kids that got caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

"Saku...What where you guys just doing?"

* * *

****

**_Well there you guys go, I'm sorry for such the lat update, I really am._**

**_Please forgive me!!!_**

**_Anyways tell me what you think. _**

**_Oh and next chapter there will be more Haku Sakura moments, And I hope that you all like the next chappy and are looking forward to it. _**

**_I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes, or punctuation errors, etc..._**

**_Till next time,_**

**_x-X Siren of the Sea X-x_**


	3. Sorry

I just want to say that I am truly sorry for not updating one again but lately its been hell with my new job starting up and having to juggle that with school and all. but I can say that I will have updates for **_White Cherry Blossoms_** and _**My Dark Angel **_within a week, maybe a couple of days...and I hop to start another Ita X Saku story...I'm hopeless -Dramatically sighs- I jthink I'm addicted to this parring

well I hope to see more reviews on **_ My Dark Angel _** it seems as not very many people are thinking its good...-starts the water works- but I hope to change that soon!!

Ps. please reveiw, I love reading your reveiws


End file.
